Choosing Between Gifts
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Keitaro is given a unique opportunity first thing Christmas morning.  One that will change his life for the better.  Rated T.


And I'm back again for the holiday season. my sincerest apologies for the unessesarily long wait. But hopefully it will be worth it.

If I owned Love Hina I'd be a much happier person. But I don't and also make no money from this story.

**Choosing Between Presents**

Twelve o' clock midnight, the very beginning of Christmas day. Oddly enough this is also the same time that Keitaro got back home, the young man having taken up two part time jobs in order to earn extra spending money for the holidays.

Now that it was Christmas the jobs were done and Keitaro had earned enough extra money for x-mas shopping and then some. Well worth the sore muscles and exhaustion that had resulted. At least he had a nice six to seven hours of sleep ahead of him before he had to worry about the ever energetic Kaolla Su jumping on him in the morning and refusing to stop until he got up.

The thought of sleep was all that Keitaro needed to make it the rest of the way up the stairs and to his room. However when he opened the door, what he saw inside made him blush.

"K-Kitsune! S-Sorry!" he stammered while closing the door. _(Man I must be tired if I can't even find my own room. I just hope Naru didn't just hear me. She'll kill me if she finds out I just walked in on Kitsune and Mutsumi while they were half naked...wait...what?)_

He looked back at the door, an urge of temptation rising for him to peek back inside. Managing to ignore it he turned to go to his room and then noticed that he _was_ already at the door to his room. Now the question was why Kitsune and Mutsumi were in there.

Keitaro knocked on the door despite the fact it was his room. It was immediately answered by a giggling Kitsune who grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

"About time; you've kept us waiting long enough. And you don't have to knock on your own door you know." She said with another giggle.

"Yeah, um...about that. What are you two doing here and why are you dressed like...that?"

It was Mutsumi who giggled this time. "Like what you see Kei-kun? Kitsune got them for us." She said, standing up to show off her attire. She was wearing a red bikini style lingerie set with long, red, fingerless gloves. Her hair was braided back into a ponytail with some holly tucked behind her right ear. Kitsune meanwhile was also wearing red lingerie, but hers was lacier and instead of gloves she had on red stockings. Keitaro couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of either of the beauties in front of him, a sure sign that he did in fact like what he was seeing.

Kitsune got Keitaro to sit down to her and Mutsumi on his bed. The two girls each took one of his arms in their own and clinging to it, Mutsumi resting her head on Keitaro's shoulder. A fresh blush came to the boy's face as he felt their supple bosoms on his arms as well as Kitsune's hot breath when she started to whisper into his ear.

"You really want to know why we're dressed like this? Well the truth is that we wanted to look out sexiest, just for you. And that's because you've got a very important decision to make. You need to choose one of us to be your christmas present. So take your time and think carefully."

Keitaro blinked, "Really? You want me to pick one of you to be my present?"

"That's right" Kitsune said, "And we promise neither of us will be upset when you make your choice. So don't let that stop you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned against him. Even though he was getting to like having the two girls so close to him, he knew they were expecting him to make his choice.

Looking at Kitsune Keitaro tried to think of whether or not she should be the one he chose. She was fun to be around a good deal of the time, she was very attractive and it was more than obvious that she was interested in him. But she was not without her flaws. Not that any of them were enough to keep him from choosing her.

Mutsumi on the other hand he had known since they were both young. So they had history together. She was caring, sweet, and unbelievably pretty. On top of that they had a lot in common and he didn't think that just because he'd heard Naru point out how he and Mutsumi were clones of each other. He felt a sort of bond with her, he understood her without even trying to. And on top of all of that...he had feelings for her and he knew she had feelings for him. In that moment it became clear who he wanted to choose, and it wasn't just obvious to him.

Kitsune smiled and kissed Keitaro on the cheek again before getting up. "I kinda knew you'd choose Mutsumi. The two of you just look so good together." She said as she moved towards the door. "I'll just leave the two of you alone. And don't worry about Naru, I'll take care of her for you."

She gave them a wink and left. Now with Keitaro all to herself Mutsumi scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his body. Keitaro wrapped his arm around her waist, a smile coming to his lips. He rested his head on top of Mutsumi's, savoring the moment.

Sadly the moment didn't last very long as a sudden raucus sounded from Naru's room above them. It didn't last longer that a few seconds but it was enough to gain Keitaro's attention.

"Uh, when Kitsune said she'd 'take care of Naru', what exactly did she mean?"

"Nothing really. Na-chan is probably not too happy with it and Kitsune' making sure she won't bother us. It was what we agreed on after all."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When Kitsune and I agreed to not be upset when you made your choice, we also agreed that whoever you didn't pick would take Naru as her girlfriend and not let her do anything about it." She said with a giggle, "Knowing Kitusne she's already made it clear to Naru that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. I wouldn't be suprised if they're doing some naughty stuff right now."

"W-wait...so you mean that...?" Keitaro said. Mutsumi nodded to him, "And if I had picked Kitsune, you would be...?" Mutsumi nodded again. "Mmm-hmm, but you chose me to be your present and if it's alright, I want my present from you now."

"Your present from me? Um, sure..." Keitaro said. Mutsumi smiled, "I'm so happy you said that. Because now that I have you, the only other thing I could want is to have your baby."

Keitaro's whole face went red when he heard that. But before he could say anything, Mutsumi has already pressed her lips to his and he soon found himself laying back with her in his arms. Letting the initial shock fade away he decided to embrace the opportunity. Sleeping could wait.

End.

Okay so hopefully you liked it. Been out of the game for almost a year and no doubt about it, I'm a bit rusty. Nevertheless its good to be back.


End file.
